


Heatwave

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Heatwave, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: John has brought Rosie to his mother's for a week so that he and Sherlock can have a small summer holiday in the smothering heat of this summer with the heatwave.





	Heatwave

Sherlock was standing by the open window looking down onto the street. He saw few passers-by on foot battling the scorching heat that rose up from the asphalt. He really should close the window but a tiny breeze came through the flat right after he had opened the kitchen window as well. He rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. It was the summer of hell, he thought. The stifling heat today was unbearable. 37°C was not his idea of an ideal temperature. He walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on, yes tea was a hot beverage but one could always drink tea, in hot or cold weather.

He looked up when he heard the front door slam.   
‘John, is that you?’ he called out.

‘Yes, coming’ John said while he walked up the stairs panting.   
‘Bloody hell, it’s hot outside’ he said stating the obvious.

Sherlock smirked. He loved seeing John looking casual in his shorts and T-shirt.

‘Did you have a good visit with your mother?’ Sherlock asked.

John looked at Sherlock with a grin. ‘What you’re really asking is; ‘Did Rosie mind being left behind at my mother’s?’ and no she didn’t, she waved goodbye whilst sitting in her tiny pool in mum’s garden under the parasol and everything. No, there wasn’t too much water in it and yes my mum was watching her like a hawk. Don’t worry, Sherlock, my mother is going to spoil her rotten’

‘That is what I’m afraid of’ Sherlock mumbled under his breath.

‘What?’ John asked.

‘Tea?’

‘Ta, you’re reading my mind!’

While they were sitting at the kitchen table John looked up at Sherlock ‘You’re missing her already’ he said.

‘Me? No, it’s just the damn heat!’ Sherlock said

‘Yeah, sure’ John smiled ‘It’s okay to miss her Sherlock’   
John put his hand on Sherlock’s.   
Sherlock just stared at John’s hand for a bit and rubbed his thumb over John’s.

‘You know…’ John said with a smile ‘Now that Rosie is with my mum, we have all the time in the world and we can do whatever we want, all day, for a week!’

‘Well Dr Watson, what did you have in mind?’ Sherlock smirked.

John got up from his chair and walked over to Sherlock. He stood behind him and started slowly to unbutton his shirt.   
‘What I mean is’ John whispered into Sherlock’s ear, touching the curls with his mouth ‘that we can make love everywhere in the house without having to think about waking up Rosie and since I know you are having trouble with this hot weather, you won’t mind if I undress you’

‘I don’t mind’ Sherlock agreed

John started to kiss Sherlock’s neck and got rid of the shirt. His hands were all over Sherlock’s bare chest. Sherlock moaned softly.

‘It’s so hot’ Sherlock said while John noticed Sherlock sweating.

‘You know what, I’ll fill the tub for you with nice cool water and then I’ll join you’   
John walked to the bathroom and Sherlock heard the water running. He quickly closed the window and walked to the bedroom to take off his clothes and fold them neatly. When John walked in he couldn’t help but smile.

‘You’re such a control freak’ he laughed ‘come here you’

He held Sherlock’s head in his hands and tenderly kissed his lips, slowly. Sherlock kissed back, eagerly.

‘No’, John said ‘not too fast, we have all the time in the world’   


He took Sherlock’s hand and the walked to the bathroom. Sherlock slipped into the bath, the cool water was refreshing on a hot, smothering day like this. Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed. John always knew what he needed.   
John slipped in behind him and started massaging his shoulders. Sherlock leaned back with a sigh. John’s hands were relieving him of all the stress he had been feeling the last weeks, stress of unsolved cases, of difficult cases, of a sometimes difficult toddler even. Now, this week if only for one week, it was their time off. Now if only he could shut his mind off too, he thought. John was a big help though, John’s skilful hands which were now somewhere below his waist.

‘Let it go, Sherlock, don’t think so much’ John whispered.

‘You know me so well’ Sherlock mumbled.

John put Sherlock’s head against his chest to rest. He knew it would take some time for Sherlock to let it all go, the cases, the parenting, well he would never let that go of course but Sherlock would need time to get relaxed. They never took time for just the two of them and they really should do that more often.   
John looked at Sherlock’s luscious curls, his long eyelashes, his gorgeously curved mouth, his bare chest. He was his, John thought. He never in his wildest dreams could have imagined it but they’ve been together for little over a year now and every day with Sherlock was special, even the simplest things as having a cup of tea together and now just sitting here in a bath together.

‘Sherlock?’ John said but then he realised that Sherlock’s breathing had become more slowly and regular. Sherlock was sleeping. John chuckled, there he was having other plans with Sherlock’s body and he was now lying against him sleeping.

‘You go and sleep, god knows you need it’ John whispered. Sherlock was a very poor sleeper, going to bed at the same time as John but getting up in the middle of the night to pace around in the living room.

‘We have a whole week still’ John whispered ‘plenty of time to make love’

He gently planted a kiss on the curly head and tried to get as comfortable as he could in a bath with a sleeping Sherlock on his chest, smiled at Sherlock’s sleeping body and quietly said; ‘Christ, I love you, Sherlock Holmes’

 

© KH  



End file.
